icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly Saves TV
iCarly Saves TV '''(also known as '''iCarly Saves Television) is the 23rd episode of the first season of iCarly. This episode marks the very first extended episode, being 27 minutes long instead of the usual 24 minutes. Plot A big-time TV producer from TVS Records sees that his daughter doesn´t like his new show, but rather watches iCarly on the internet, so he decides to make iCarly into a hit TV show. Initially blinded by the extravagance of a limo and being part of a big TV production, Carly, Sam and Freddie (with Spencer's OK) agree to the scheme. Freddie is made "supervising producer" of the show. Things go well at first, with Sam and Carly performing a good show, helped by the addition of a studio band featuring Harper, a talented teen musician. Soon, however, things begin to sour as the producer proceeds to make more and more ill-conceived changes, including adding an obnoxious dinosaur named Zeebo to the cast, eliminating Harper's band (and forcing Harper to take over the role of Zeebo after Sam beats up the original actor) and, ultimately, firing Sam and replacing her with child superstar Amber Tate, who turns out to be just as annoying as Zeebo. Freddie, meanwhile, has found his "supervising producer" title qualifies him to act as a gofer for the producer, and he finally quits when he's ordered to plunge a toilet. Carly also threatens to quit and go back to the webcast, only to learn the studio now owns the iCarly name and concept. Fortunately, after another rehearsal where it's clear that Carly and Amber are not getting along, the producer has another brainstorm. Back at the apartment, Carly, Sam, Spencer and Freddie watch the first episode of a new teen sitcom. It turns out the producer's idea is to drop the iCarly name and concept completely and go back to his original lame teen sitcom idea from the start of the episode, only now it includes Zeebo and Amber Tate. With iCarly back on the web and back the way it's supposed to be, Carly and Sam welcome Harper as a musical guest, who sings a song he wrote for iCarly. Meanwhile, at home, Mrs. Benson and Spencer try to fill the void by acting like a family to each other. Mrs. Benson begins treating Spencer in the same overprotective manner as she treats Freddie. Spencer objects at first, until he learns about the sugar-free lollipops she keeps in her industrial-strength first aid kit. Trivia *The sweaty guy scene was cut from the UK airings. *The guava scene was cut after briefly shown in the UK. *This episode's original idea was sent in by an iCarly.com user named fox1014 *This is the 2nd person on the show to sing on iCarly Popular Culture References *'Zeebo' is a parody of Barney the Dinosaur, but he resembles Godzooky, Godzilla's nephew in the Godzilla TV series made by Hanna-Barbera productions. *The real life show Full House is mentioned by a fictional actor who claimed he guest-starred twice on. Quotes Spencer: This is a guava. to classroom Guava. his head '' '''Entire class': Guava. class starts nodding their heads. Sam: And will there be ribs? Brad: Do you like ribs? Sam: quickly Yes, very much. Brad: Sam You're fired. Carly/Freddie: What?! Carly: You can't fire Sam! Sam: Whoa, whoa. If I'm fired, do I still get paid for the whole week? Brad: Yes. Sam: Later. out with rib View Gallery for this episode here 123 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:DVDs Category:Trivia